The Validity Of A Promise
by Azraelya
Summary: ( Duo & Usagi, 'Two-Shot' fic; Complete! ) A promise of love is sacred and respected...but sometimes maintaining happiness gets in the way of keeping it.
1. Part I

Well...FF. Net accidently removed **Slave** ;( I was really depressed about that for a while and as a result **Master** is kinda on hold for now. I will be revising the beginning chapters of **Slave** and reposting it eventually. I was just really upset that they went on a spree of removing so many fanfics, and deleted mine which didn't violate the rules so many fics were being removed for. .:sigh:. Ah well. Mistakes happen, I guess. Still sucks though -.-

Anywho... I decided after putting Duo Maxwell in Slave, he deserved a little piece of his own with Usagi ;) As a result, I wrote this little fic. It's a "two-shot" fic, just two chapters long. The whole story is completed and its second part will be posted whenever I get around to revising it for spelling and grammar. Hope ya like it, please review!

_Note_: This takes place shortly after the arrival in of Galaxia in Stars, and after Endless Waltz I guess in Gundam Wing. I dunno. Timelines may seem a bit messed up as far as ages and situations go, and for that I'm sorryy!

**†**._The Validity Of A Promise_.**†**

The young teen carefully adjusted his collar, smoothing out the fine creases in his priest attire. He took a casual glance in the mirror, flashing his reflection a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. It was almost a mockery, wasn't it? To dress every day in the holy attire of a priest, with hands stained so heavily with blood... But that didn't really matter.

Nothing mattered, when he truly put some thought to it. It was for that reason he tried not to. It was so much easier to live life under the pretentious guise of happiness, living under a mask of smiles and flirtatious suave. Ah, yes. Much easier that way.

He proceeded out of the house, closing the door uncaringly behind him. He carefully fixed his dark shades upon his eyes, pushing up the sunglasses that rested upon the bridge of his nose. With his hands clasped nonchalantly behind his head, he began walking with no particular direction in mind, whistling a small tune that held no real melody.

Hiiro, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre were back at Quatre's mansion at the moment, he knew. Now that things were relatively settled in the colonies, there was no need for the Gundams. The five pilots resigned to a life on Earth, hoping to find some solace here whilst some of their youthful teen years remained. He was supposed to meet them, but at the moment he really had no desire to do so. He merely wanted to be...alone. Away from everyone else, or at least the four sources that served as his constant reminder of who and what he was.

The happy-go-lucky, 17 year old ex-Gundam pilot, Duo Maxwell, was stuck under a hard realization at this moment in his life: He was not happy.

His aimless walking led him to the park. This was as good of a location as any, he supposed. He strolled into the arching confines of the green trees, trying to take comfort in the delicate chirp-chirping of the birds. At least the damned birds were happy, he mused bitterly. He sat down gingerly at a vacant bench, situated nicely in shade under a tall tree, full in its vivacious bloom.

He let his eyes drift shut for a moment beneath the sunglasses, taking in the still breeze and warm sun tingling upon his face. It was truly a pity he wasn't more appreciative of nature; he could almost enjoy this...

It was hard to gauge just how long he sat lost in these thoughts. A quiet sniffling from next to him broke him out of this slight reverie, his head tilting to look questioningly at the saddened noise. A young girl, probably a year or two younger than himself, sat there with her face buried within her palms. Through the darkness of his sunglasses, he observed the strange hair-style she had; her hair was long than _his_. That was saying something, he mused, regarding his long braid of chestnut hair that brushed well to his waist. He removed his sunglasses, marveling at the golden blonde color of the enviously long hair, tied into two buns with flowing pigtails. He was broken out of his appreciative gazing as another soft sob parted from her lips.

Duo frowned and shifted uneasily; he was never particularly good at dealing with crying females. "Hey miss, what's wrong?" he asked tentively.

The girl jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, her tear-stained face turning to him. Though currently rimmed with red, he saw the cerulean color of her wide, innocent-looking eyes. Her full pink lips were parted slightly in the surprise, her lower lip trembling. "I'm sorry," she apologized in a shaky whisper, scrubbing at her eyes with her hands in a feeble attempt to clear away the tears. "I...I t-thought you were asleep. I'm s-sorry, if I awakened you Father, I'll go.."

Duo chuckled slightly, silencing her stammer for words. "Easy babe," he said in a soothing tone. He ran her words through his mind again, his eyebrow raising. " 'Father'?" he echoed.

The girl sniffled. "You're a priest, ne?" she said softly, referring to his clothing.

Duo laughed, though the girl could sense the traces of bitterness that laced the sound. "No babe, I'm not. What's your name?"

The girl smiled, blushing slightly. "I wasn't completely sure, you look way too young to be one... My name's Usagi Tsukino... I'm sorry," she mumbled again with embarrassment.

"Hey, stop apologizing," Duo waved off. He stood from the park bench, extending his hand. "Duo Maxwell," he introduced.

Usagi tilted her head at his hand before a small smile came to her lips. "Nice to meet you," she murmured, grasping his hand.

Duo pulled her up to a standing position as well, offering her a smile. "So what was bothering ya? I never like to see a girl cry, especially one so beautiful." Ah yes, he was ever the flirtatious one; some habits would never truly die.

Usagi's expression became saddened again, her head lowering. "It's nothing, really," she mumbled.

Duo glanced at her curiously. "Well, Usagi-chan, I'm not really one to pry...Wanna go for a walk?" he asked somewhat abruptly.

Usagi looked at her hand which still grasped his own. She blushed slightly as she nodded, beginning to pull her hand away. Duo smiled at her innocence, his hands coming to clasp behind his head once again as he walked.

She wasn't one for silence, he realized, listening half-heartedly as she rambled about her friends and school and something-or-another. Still, the company was nice, he mused. He took more enjoyment out of watching the wide range of emotions she managed to convey all at once; her beautiful, happy smile would quickly turn into a frown as she moved onto the next topic, before turning into a thoughtful expression as she pondered something. It was very cute, and so very innocent.

"...But Rei-chan is always soo mean to me," Usagi fumed angrily, a frown upon her lips. She stopped talking suddenly, glancing hesitantly at Duo. "Ne, Duo-san, tell me about yourself."

Duo looked somewhat startled from the question, though he quickly regained his composure. "There's not much to know really," he answered simply.

Usagi giggled slightly. "I've been talking for I don't know how long... I'm sure you're tired of listening to me," she said apologetically.

Duo offered her a reassuring shake of his head. "Nah, no worries. It's nice to listen...and the company is pretty appealing," he added with his charming smile, rewarded by the heated blush of her cheeks.

It had been well over a half an hour that they had been conversing. Usagi glanced casually at her watch, her eyes widening incredibly. "Oh noo! I'm so late," she wailed. "I was supposed to meet Rei-chan and the others at the temple," she explained at his confused expression. "She's gonna kill me.."

Duo looked at her with amusement. "Why don't I walk there with you? I'll explain that I kept you held up," he suggested.

Usagi's eyes widened. "Hontou? You'd do that for me?" she all but squealed. Seeing the small shrug of compliance, a smile spread happily upon her lips. "Oh thank you thank you!" she gushed, hugging him tightly.

Duo was surprised as her arms came to wrap around him, but he reveled in the feel of the warm body against him. He wasn't accustomed to such contact, but something told him he'd definitely like to get used to it. He slowly reciprocated to the hug, his arms wrapping loosely around her waist and pulling her closer. He breathed in the pleasant scent of her hair, his chin resting lightly against the top of her head. "Of course," he murmured.

Usagi felt her heartbeat quicken at being so close to him. She laughed nervously as she quickly pulled away, averting her eyes and beginning to walk in the direction of the temple. "Oh, Minako-chan is going to love you," she said with a happy giggle. "She'll probably latch onto you and try and claim you for herself..."

Duo raised an eyebrow as he walked beside her. "And why's that?" he questioned.

"Because Minako-chan flirts with all of the hot guys," she answered.

"So you think I'm hot?" Duo teased, his eyes dancing with amusement as she began to stammer for a response. She was definitely a cute one.

They walked the rest of the way in relative silence. "Here we are," Usagi mumbled with a little apprehension, pushing open the sliding door of the room Rei and the others were in. "Hi Rei-chan!" she greeted over-enthusiastically.

Rei stood immediately, an angry frown upon her lips. "Usagi no baka! Why are you so late?" she demanded.

Ami frowned slightly. "It is rather irresponsible to be so tardy, Usagi-chan," she scolded. Makoto nodded in agreement.

Minako grinned at Usagi sheepishly. "I just got here a few minutes ago myself," she whispered.

Duo chose that moment to step inside, offering a pleasant smile to the four girls, who looked at him with widened eyes. "Hello ladies," he greeted suavely. "I apologize for Usagi-chan's tardiness. It's all my fault, really..." He paused a moment, licking his lips slightly. "You see, it's been a while since I've seen Usa-chan," he explained, glancing at her with an expression that said '_play along.' _"She warned me that she'd be late if I took too long, but we got so caught up in reminiscing.." He trailed off with a small apologetic sigh.

Usagi laughed a little uneasily, waving her hand. "Minna-san, this is Duo-s...err, Duo-chan," she said with a small blush.

Duo tried to mask the amusement from rising in his expression as she stumbled over the affectionate nickname. He turned his gaze back to the four girls who still looked slightly dumbstruck. "Duo Maxwell," he elaborated. "It's a pleasure to meet you all... Usagi has told me so much about each of you...In fact, I bet I could place a name to each of you already." He turned his gaze to Rei, recalling the insult she had delivered as soon as Usagi had arrived. _'Rei-chan is always soo mean to me!' _Usagi had sniffled out earlier. "I'm guessing your Rei?"

The raven haired girl's eyes widened slightly. "Y-Yes," she stumbled out, surprise clearly evident in her features.

Duo pressed his lips together, turning to the other blonde in the room...the one currently batting her eyes and leaning forward. "And you _must_ be Minako," he guessed. The happy grin that spread upon Minako's face was enough answer to confirm him being right. He turned to the blue-haired girl, recalling her proper speaking and kind reprimanding. "Ami?" Ami nodded, her eyes averting slightly as she blushed. His gaze finally rested on the last girl. "And of course last but not least, Makoto." The brunette nodded quickly, a smile hinting upon her lips.

Duo finally turned his gaze back to Usagi, trying hard to contain the smirk that threatened to spill upon his lips. Her eyes were slightly widened, her lips sealed tightly together to prevent her jaw from dropping to the ground. _'Never underestimate the observant nature of a Gundam pilot_,' he thought with a trace of bitterness. "Well, I should probably get going for now, as I'm sure you all have things to discuss..." Might as well make this believable, he mused, resting his hands lightly against Usagi's upper arms. He lowered his head just slightly and pressed a small kiss to her forehead. "I'll seeya 'round, babe," he murmured. Lowering his mouth to her ear for only her to hear, he spoke very quietly. "It was nice meeting you," he breathed out, trying not to smile as Usagi shivered. "I'd like to see you again."

Usagi nodded slightly. "You remember my phone number, right Duo-chan?" she asked innocently, smiling at him sweetly.

Duo gave her a look of mock-regret, shaking his head. "I'm afraid not, Usa-chan," he said sadly.

Usagi pulled out a pen from her pocket and grasped his hand a little nervously. Duo breathed in a little sharply at the tickling press of the ink against his palm. "Thanks babe, I'll be sure to call," he promised.

Usagi smiled weakly, giving him a quick hug. Duo turned back to the other four girls. "It was lovely meeting you all," he said smoothly, his dazzling smile flashing and imprinting upon their hearts. "While I'm glad Usa-chan told me about you all, she failed to mention how beautiful you all are." He watched as they all blushed again, looking flustered and pleased with his personality.

"Do you have to go so soon?" Minako asked abruptly, a small pout on her lips. "It seems like you know so much about all of us already, but we know hardly anything about you! Surely, a friend of Usagi's is a friend of ours...Ow!" Minako winced as she received a sharp jab in the side from Rei. Rationality crept back to the forgetful blonde; they were here to discuss senshi matters.

"I'd love to hang out sometime, but unfortunately I'm late for meeting some people as well. Some other time," he suggested, though he mentally lacked the sincerity of fulfilling such a statement.

"That sounds good," Makoto murmured.

Ami smiled politely. "Surely, Duo-san.. it was nice meeting you as well."

As soon as Duo left, Minako turned to her quickly. "Usagi-chan!" she squealed. "He's so dreamy! Is he in a relationship? Is she ugly? Is he single? Do you think he might want me? Hook me up!"

"He is rather attractive," Ami said quietly with a small blush.

Makoto sighed dreamily. "He looks like my old sempai," she said wistfully.

Rei grinned, turning to Usagi with an equally curious gaze. "He is a hottie," she agreed.

Minako nudged Usagi, her eyebrows wiggling as her gaze became suspicious. "Are _you_ gonna snag him, Usa?" she shrieked incredulously.

Usagi's eyes widened at the implication. "N-No!" she stammered, a blush rising delicately to her cheeks. "We're just friends."

Rei rolled her eyes at the over-zealous blonde. "Minako!" she scolded. "Usagi-chan has Mamoru-san, remember?" she reminded with a hint of bitterness she failed to completely mask. Her hand softly flew up to her mouth as she realized her words, glancing at Usagi with regretful eyes. "I'm sorry," she apologized quickly.

Usagi's expression became saddened again, the sorrow she had felt in the park returning in strong waves. "It's okay," she assured, though her voice shook slightly. "I mean, it's only t-two years..." Mamoru had left for America a few days ago to continue his college studies. Usagi shook her head firmly. She had cried enough that day, and after Duo made her feel so much better, it would be pointless to start up the tears again for now. "It'll be fine," she said firmly.

Minako offered her fellow blonde friend a comforting hug. "Hai, it will be... and if you feel any signs of depression, the four of us will be here to tackle you with lots of hugs and makeover parties and shopping and—"

"She gets the point," Makoto interrupted coyly, earning a rather crude facial expression from the senshi of Venus.

Ami smiled as the two girls began bickering half-heartedly, though it quickly returned to a frown as she began her role of the responsible one. "Minna-san, please quiet down for a moment. We have to go over the information we currently have. There haven't been many youma attacks, and we have to evaluate what we currently know. This enemy is after the starseeds of humans... it seems they are after random targets, as there is no current detectable pattern. We must stay on the lookout and gauge when the next attack may occur."

The other girls nodded solemly, getting down to business with discussing the previous attacks.

x-x-x-

_Click, click, click. One, two, three._

Usagi listened aimlessly to the dull clicking of her shoes against the pavement as she walked to her house, counting each step to ten, counting backward, and repeating. It was one way to keep from mulling over the empty hollow within her heart with the lack of Mamoru being there. She missed him terribly already; how was she meant to endure two whole years without him...?

The girl sighed, shaking her head firmly. Well dwelling upon it certainly wasn't going to make it any easier, she concluded, rubbing her thumb reassuringly against the promise ring he had given her prior to leaving. She yawned soundly as her house came into sight, her eyes blinking lazily. First order of business would be getting some sleep and not moping, she vowed. She proceeded to her room rather quickly, the promising comfortable look of her bed offering her all of the necessary incentive to lay down and drift off to a deep sleep. As her head dropped against the fluffy pillow, sleep almost immediately followed the closing of her eyes.

x-x-

A quiet knocking sounded upon Usagi's door approximately three hours later. "Usagi-chan?" called the soft voice of her mother. "Usagi-chan, phone call!"

Usagi mumbled in her sleep, barely stirring until the words registered through her bleary mind. "Phone call," she mumbled. "Phone call...mm...Mamo-chan..." Her eyes widened as she immediately sat into an upright position. "Who is it?" she asked quickly.

"I'm sorry dear I didn't ask, Shingo answered the phone... it was 'some guy', is all he said," she answered with a small chuckle. Usagi's happiness rose incredibly as she darted out of the room, nearly knocking into her mother in the process.

"Sorry!" she called, racing down the stairs to the phone. "Moshi moshi? Mamo-chan!" she squealed with excitement.

"Eh, who's Mamo-chan?" responded an amused voice from the receiver in a questoning tone.

Usagi felt her heart sink, but she still managed a sheepish smile. "Hi Duo-san, I'm sorry about that," she apologized. "How are you doing?"

She heard the small chuckle on his end, and the sound was comforting to her ears. "No more 'Duo-chan', huh?" he teased. "I was kind of getting used to that."

Usagi giggled. "About that... thank you so much for doing that for me. I didn't want Rei-chan and the others to yell at me." Especially since she already had to deal with the stress of Mamoru not being there to comfort her.

"Don't worry about it," he assured. "You _do_ owe me now though," he added contemplatively.

Usagi's eyebrows rose as she shifted the phone against her ear. "Well what did you have in mind?" she questioned.

There was a small pause before he answered her again. He hummed lightly, as if deep in a ponderous thought. "Well, since we only just met today I guess I'll let ya off."

Usagi laughed softly. "Ohh how very kind and gracious of you," she replied sasrcastically.

"Uh huh, I sure am. I meant what I said though... I'd like to hang out again sometime."

Usagi glanced at her watch. It was 6 at night, still fairly early and after her nap she doubted she'd be able to get back to sleep again right away. "How about now?" she suggested quietly. Company was a good thing, to merely get away from the thoughts and moping.

"Wow, so eager to see me again already? Surely.. where do ya live?"

Never one to distrust, Usagi gave him her address and soon hung up with him. Glancing at the mirror, she attempted a small smile at the sad-looking reflection. She went upstairs to brush out her sleep-matted hair, expertly redoing her odango style. Only a few minutes passed before she heard the gentle chime of the door bell. "That was fast," she mumbled, taking a final glance in the mirror.

"Usagi-chan!" her mother called sweetly.

"Coming," Usagi called back, going down the stairs. Duo stood at the threshold of the front door with her mother, the two conversing quietly. A soft giggle was heard every so often from her mother, and Usagi couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Hello Duo-san," she greeted.

Upon hearing his name, Duo shifted his gaze to the blonde girl. His smile broadened to his charming grin, his head inclining. "Hello Usagi-chan," he greeted with a sweeping bow. "Feel in the mood for some ice cream?"

Usagi's ears perked up at the sound of that. "Surely!" she exclaimed.

Ikuko smiled warmly at her daughter. "He seems like a fine _young_ gentlemen, Usagi," her mother encouraged, winking at her. Usagi groaned at the implication; her parents didn't completely approve of the age difference between her and Mamoru, slight as it was in her opinion.

"Duo-san is 17, okaasan," she said warily.

Ikuko nodded. "I know, dear! A good age...only a year older than yourself, and he's so polite and quite handsome."

"Oh, nonsense ma'am, I just believe women should be treated with respect," he replied smoothly, earning another sigh of approval from Ikuko and a groan of frustration from Usagi.

"Let's go," the blonde girl mumbled, walking passed her mother and practically dragging Duo with her.

"Have fun you two!" her mother called happily to their retreating forms.

Duo gave an amused glance to the blonde girl who currently had his hand grasped in her own, forcing him to walk slightly behind her as she stormed ahead. "Well I didn't know you wanted to be alone with me _that_ badly," he commented, easing his hand against hers to lace their fingers together.

Usagi pulled her hand away, a small glare and noticeable blush greeting his amusement. "You flirt with everyone," she muttered, shaking her head.

"No no, it's my blatant honesty and charm that dazzles all of the ladies," he assured suavely.

Usagi laughed softly, casting him a disbelieving glance. "Uh huh, so why am I having the hardest time believing that?"

"Because you have so little faith in me it seems," he complained with a pout.

Usagi snorted slightly, happy to have reached the ice cream parlor. They took a booth and ordered two of their largest sundaes. Duo watched with mirth as Usagi's eyes lit up like a small child as the ice cream was placed in front of her. She immediately delved into the cold treat with her spoon, taking several large spoonfuls before he could so much as lift his own. Her gaze shifted to him for a moment as he chuckled. "Wha's so funny?" she asked through a mouthful.

Duo merely shook his head, a small smile lingering upon his lips as he took a spoonful of his own. "So who's Mamo-chan?" he asked with curiosity.

Usagi paused in her eating, he noticed, the spoon pulling away from her lips as if in slow motion. "Mamo-chan is my boyfriend," she answered, her expression holding sadness.

Duo nodded in understanding, not really feeling any disappointment upon hearing this. He hadn't been trying to seriously hook up with her in the first place; he just wanted to get to know the usually happy blonde. His tilted his head slightly as he pondered her tone of voice. "So why the long face?"

Usagi took another small bite, rolling the cold vanilla dollop around her mouth before swallowing to answer. "He left six days ago, to America to go to college. I won't see him again for two years," she answered quietly. "That's why I was crying in the park this morning. I... I just miss him a lot."

"Ouch," Duo muttered. "And you guys are still going out, despite the fact of the distance?"

Usagi nodded enthusiastically. "Hai! I love Mamo-chan... he and I are destined to be together," she sighed out dreamily.

A small chuckle was heard from Duo. "Ohh, so it's one of those in-love relationships," he clarified with understanding.

Usagi frowned slightly. "Of course! What other kind of relationship is there?"

She watched the small, saddened smile tint upon Duo's lips. "Not any good ones," he answered softly.

Silence settled upon the two for a short while, before Usagi broke it again. "I am kinda nervous, honestly," she admitted. "I... I'm afraid of something happening to him while he's there, or just maybe he might...you know, find someone else..." She covered her mouth upon confessing her doubt, shaking her head fervently. "No no! I take that back, I don't doubt Mamo-chan's loyalty," she assured herself quickly.

Duo offered her a comforting smile. "It's alright to worry, Usagi-chan. Worrying about someone means you care about them... Doubts are normal, but it's faith that keeps ya together."

Usagi nodded her head as she listened to him, feeling a great deal of comfort from his words for some reason. "You're right, Duo-san...Still, I feel like all I do is babble to you about myself and my worries. Please, tell me more about yourself."

Duo merely looked at her for a long moment, rolling a small dollop of vanilla ice cream around slowly upon his tongue, tasting the sweet, cold flavor. Nodding slightly as he swallowed, he spoke very softly. "Well, I have four friends much like yourself. Quatre kinda reminds me of how you describe your friend Ami; very smart and fairly quiet. Sweetest guy, though. Very polite. Trowa's a bit impassive, I guess. Not much of a talker but...efficient. Wu-man is... er, Wufei and I, we're good buds though he'd never actually admit it. In fact, if I were to say that he would probably threaten me with his katana..." He watched Usagi's eyes widen, the small laugh that parted from his own lips at her expression surprising him. He had lost of the joys of truly relishing in a laugh; it was nice to do again. "Not seriously," he assured her, his smile broadening. "And Hiiro is a bit...ah, antisocial I guess."

"You all sound very different," Usagi commented thoughtfully, staring sadly at the ice cream in front of her that was nearly almost gone. "But having a lot of different people as friends can be a very good thing. It's fun to meet people and become close with friends that you wouldn't really consider before. What about your family?"

"What family?" Duo muttered rather bitterly, though he quickly shook his head. "In a weird sense, we've all sorta became each others' family. No parents, no close relatives...We've just mainly got each other." The braided boy watched incredulously as tears rose into the blonde's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"That's so sad yet sweet," she whispered, sniffling back the tears. "I'm so sorry that you don't have a family...that must be hard.." She shook her head several times. "I could never imagine that.."

Duo found himself nodding in compliance. "Yeah... I guess it can be a bit hard," he replied quietly. "But you learn to deal with such things." There was a brief silence as the two finished their ice creams. "Ya know, I don't usually go and tell all these things to people...especially someone I've known for scarcely a day," he added a bit contemplatively.

Usagi gave him a warm, assuring smile. "Well, I'm glad that you did, Duo-kun. I like getting to know the real you, behind all your flirting and charm."

Her eyes widened slightly as he reached his hand across the table to grasp her own, bringing the back of her hand to his lips. He brushed the softest of kisses upon the warm skin, his charming smile sliding easily upon his face. "Are you sure you don't like my more charming side, Usa-chan?" he murmured.

Usagi blushed darkly as she pulled her hand away, laughing nervously as she stammered for a response. His gentle laughter silenced her stumble for words, and she couldn't help the faint smile that touched her own lips at the beautiful sound.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hehe, kind of a dull start for a fic I know, but the second half of the story is a bit better. Not enough Duo/Usa stories out there! ;) Lemme know whatya think so far!


	2. Part II

Thank you all for the reviews on Part One. Here's the conclusion; enjoy! ;)

†._The __Validity __Of__ A __Promise_.**†  
Part Two.**

As time progressed, Usagi and Duo began hanging out quite often. While Usagi felt very close to her friends, she could never shake the feeling that it was out of moral obligation to guard and protect her as their princess. With Duo, it was merely one friend talking and sharing with another. Days had stretched to weeks, and still no form of contact in any way from Mamoru. Having Duo there to talk to made her feel a lot better.

Duo felt surprisingly similar. He wasn't particularly 'close' to his fellow Gundam pilots, in the sense of amiable friendship. Having Usagi to talk to really relieved him and made him rather happy. But despite their close friendship that had gradually developed, neither of them had confessed their secrets. Duo did not let her know that he used to be a Gundam Pilot. Usagi did not let him know that she was Sailor Moon. It was not for a lack of trust, however. These were things, it seemed, that neither one of them wished to truly have to discuss, when so many other burdens laid upon them. Reveling in each other's company was more important.

"Ne, Duo-chan," Usagi began happily, tugging at the sleeve of his arm. "You promised we'd go shopping today, ne?"

Duo raised an eyebrow, a smile quirking upon his lips. "Did I, now? And why is it that I can't remember this promise?"

Usagi pouted as she gave him her best look of pleading. "You mean...you don't wanna go shopping with me?" she sniffed out dramatically.

Duo groaned as he rolled his eyes. "You're ridiculous," he muttered, though a sigh of defeat soon wavered out. "Where to?"

"Yay!" Usagi cried, pulling him along happily. In her haste, she accidently bumped into someone. "I'm sorry!" she apologized quickly, turning to face the person.

"Duo," the person said quietly, turning to her braided friend instead. It was then that Usagi noticed the boy she had bumped into was with three other males, all looking curiously at Duo.

Duo offered his easy-going smile. "Hey Hiiro! Wu-man, long time no see... Quatre, Trowa," he greeted He glanced at Usagi, who was still clutching his hand from pulling him along. "And this babe here is Usagi," he introduced rather cheekily.

Usagi smiled at the four males, her eyes lighting up as she recalled Duo's mentionings of them. "Duo talks about you guys quite a bit," she said lightly, surveying them all.

The boy with blonde hair and matching blue eyes smiled at her warmly. "My name is Quatre Rebarba Winner. It's nice to meet you," he introduced formally.

Usagi could have guessed right away from his kind personality that this was the friendly Quatre Duo had spoken of.

"Where did you two meet? And where were you headed?" Trowa asked quietly.

Duo told them briefly of the incident of their strange meeting. "And apparently I've promised to take her shopping," he muttered in a whine.

"What a strange way of forming a friendship," Quatre mused aloud, smiling softly at the two.

Usagi laughed quietly, nodding in agreement. "You guys are welcomed to join us," she offered happily.

The Chinese male looked at her with narrowed eyes. "We are busy and don't have time for such childish things as shopping, onna," he replied icily.

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "For such a lovely silk shirt and matching pants, you're one to talk, Wufei-san," she commented innocently.

Duo laughed richly, his eyes twinkling with a happiness that the others scarcely saw in him...or were able to relish in themselves. "I think Wufei secretly has a shopping fetish that he has to hide with all of his chauvinistic insults," he guessed jokingly, his smile broadening as Wufei's cheeks tinted pink.

"A girl who can get under Wufei's skin? She seems rather appealing. Trowa Barton," the boy with one eye masked by his strangely styled hair greeted.

Usagi offered him her usual cheery smile, while Wufei sputtered for a response. "Injustice," was all he managed to grumble out.

Usagi turned to Hiiro whom had scarcely spoken a word, startled by the complete lack of emotion in his eyes. Hiiro looked back at her with his indifferent gaze, cold and calculating. A gentle, saddened smile touched upon Usagi's lips, filled with an empathy and wise understanding that made Hiiro's eyes widen slightly.

Duo watched the silent exchange curiously, unconsciously tightening his grip on her hand. Usagi blinked several times as she turned her gaze back to Duo. "Shall we?" he said crisply.

Usagi nodded several times. "Hai... it was nice meeting you all," she said happily, proceeding away with her braided friend.

The four other males watched them walk away, curious expressions upon all of their faces.

x-x-x-

Several hours of indecisive choices and unpassable bargains passed by with surprising quickness. The two walked languidly together to the park, after dropping Usagi's many shopping bags off at her house.

"Your friends seem very nice," she said politely, gazing at the pink-tinted sky as the sun faded from view. "Maybe all of us can hang out sometime; Minako, Ami, Rei, and Mako-chan and Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Hiiro-san...and you and me of course..."

A quiet laugh parted from Duo's lips, silencing the over-enthused blonde as he gave her an amused smile. "I don't think that'll be happening, babe," he replied uncertainly.

"Well...stranger things have happened," Usagi pointed out matter-of-factly.

"True," he murmured.

Usagi sighed softly as she thought back to his friends. "Hiiro seems very lonely," she said a bit hesitantly, her eyes softening.

"Yeah," Duo muttered absently, his expression darkening somewhat. "He's really the loner-type...very anti-social with no friends and used to the mindset of only doing what he's told by those important enough to hold precedent over his actions and decisions. He's very lonely," he agreed quietly.

Usagi was silent for a moment, her gaze shifting to the pale moon that had began to peek into the sky. "People with the most friends can be the most lonely," she murmured.

Duo nodded wordlessly, his hands resting against the pockets of his pants. "That's true," he said solemnly.

Usagi continued, however. "But...at the same time, I guess they're never really alone _because_ they have friends, ne? It may feel that way at times, but it's never really like that so long as you have people who care about you." The blonde girl paused for a moment, turning to gaze at Duo's contemplative expression. "I can see that you're so sweet and charming, Duo-chan...but it seems deep down you're not really happy. Your eyes reflect such a sorrow...that truly makes me sad."

Duo was very surprised from his best friend's bout of insight; the short time they had been together and already, she was peeling away his barriers and discovering the real him.

"You deserve very much to be happy," she continued softly, the smile shadowing upon her lips causing something within him to stir. "And...just know that you're not alone, Duo-kun. I care a lot about you, and so do your friends."

"Heh, they don't care about me," he muttered quietly, his pace slowing as they walked slowly out of the park and began back to her house. "It's an obligation of..." He trailed off, realizing he was saying too much. He didn't want to go into being a Gundam pilot and all it had entailed, so he merely shook his head, concluding his words.

Usagi was silent again for a moment before she offered him perhaps the sweetest most cherishable smile he had ever seen. "I still care about you," she said firmly, though her eyes twinkled with mirth, "so there; you're not really alone."

Duo realized they had reached the front of her house... and he also realized he was beginning to truly fall for something he could not have. He looked deeply at her warm, loving smile, the innocent blue eyes that shined with such compassion. He was falling in love with her.

For a brief moment, he returned the smile. "Thank you," he murmured with a surprising amount of gratitude. Placing his hand lightly against her neck, he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, his lips brushing ever so lightly against the wan flesh. "Good night," he whispered, walking away.

Usagi silently watched as he left. She touched her cheeks softly as she watched, a blush rising to the tingling skin.

x-x-x-

Several more weeks passed, but Usagi still had not heard from Mamoru. "He shouldn't leave ya hanging, babe," Duo insisted angrily as they walked together along the street.

"It's okay," Usagi repeated in a soft tone. "He's very busy and can't be bothered with such trivial things."

Duo frowned at this comment. "You're anything but trivial," he said firmly. "I don't give a damn how busy he might be... he shouldn't put his girlfriend on the back burner."

Usagi rubbed her thumb against the smooth metal of the promise ring that rested upon her finger. "It's okay," she murmured again, her eyes lowering. "I'm just worried, I guess..."

A scream ripped soundly through the air, and Usagi's eyes widened. She ran quickly to the source of the distraught noise, her dreaded apprehension coming true before her eyes. A youma stood menacingly in the street, blasts of energy coming from its hands and striking random people. The crowd of people on the street quickly dispersed with screams of hysteria, though many were hit with the spheres of dark power.

The youma turned to Usagi and Duo, a wide grin spreading upon its crooked lips.

"Duo-kun, watch out!" Usagi cried.

Duo's eyes widened as a blast of the youma's energy came charging in his direction. He closed his eyes and braced himself in anticipation of the inevitable.

The pain wasn't so bad, he realized, in fact he barely felt anything; the scream that ripped from his lips scarce sounded like his own. Letting his eyes drift open, he realized with a sickening clarity his lack of pain was due to the beautiful blonde angel hunched over him. "Tenshi," he murmured softly, watching the tears slide silently down the female's cheeks. There really wasn't a more adequate way to describe her, as 'angel' was the only term that floated gently into his head. Her soft, billowy white wings were wrapped loosely around him, her golden locks of hair fanning gently upon her oddly clothed shoulders like a halo. He was rather quick to take note of the short, layered skirt that did well with showing her smooth, long legs...

His eyes slowly drifted back to her face, her beautiful features contorted with pain. "You saved me, tenshi," he whispered in realization, his heart swelling painfully.

The angel managed a small, weakend smile, staggering to rise fully to her feet. "Duo-chan wa baka," she said in a shaky voice, wincing as she rose to her full but still short stature.

It was only after the affectionate nickname and the playful insult that he realized the familiar voice, the strange style of her hair...

"Usagi!" he gasped out.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The two varying attacks struck the youma, weakening it significantly.

"Sailor Moon, now!" Venus cried.

Eternal Sailor Moon cast a grateful glance at her four senshi, nodding as she gathered the strength to finish it off.

"Starlight...Honeymoon...Therapy...Kiss!"

The youma screamed in pain, it's distorted body shimmering with the etheral energy as it transformed back into the human whose starseed had been taken.

"Thank goodness," Usagi breathed out, her transformation dropping. She began to sink to the ground from her over exertion of energy and pain, but Duo quickly caught her within his arms.

"Usagi," he whispered softly, his gaze pained. She had saved him. _She had saved him. _The phrase rang soundly in his mind, his heart clenching with the agonizing knowledge that he had inadvertently caused her pain.

He carefully slid his arm beneath her knees, cradling her body against his chest as he began to walk away.

"Matte! Where are you taking her?" Rei asked quickly. The others had reverted from their transformations, tending to the passed out human and those who had been hit with the blasts of energy.

"Don't worry," Minako said softly, being perhaps the most intuitive of them all and realizing with sadness what Duo was feeling for her fellow blonde friend.

They watched as Duo continued proceeding away without a word.

x-x-x-

Usagi stirred slightly as she began to awaken to the sound of shoes clicking softly against the pavement. She opened her eyes slowly, her blurry gaze slowly focusing on the concerned face of Duo. "Duo-kun," she mumbled happily, wincing just slightly as she shifted in his arms as he carried her. "Are you alright? I was so worried..."

Duo looked at her incredulously. "Am _I_ okay?" he repeated with disbelief. Biting back his sarcastic remark, he merely nodded. "I'm fine," he muttered in a gentle tone.

Usagi yawned and gave him a sleepy smile. "I'm relieved," she whispered. A few moments of silence past, and she blushed a little awkwardly. "I'm able to walk now, ya know," she said in a teasing voice.

Duo smiled slightly, though he made no move to let her go. "Relax, babe," he insisted softly. "Just takin' ya back to your house." Usagi sighed a little, though she rested her head tiredly against his shoulder.

It was only when they reached the front door of her house that he set her down gently, his arms lingering upon her. "Thank you, Duo-kun," she began in a grateful tone, but his quiet voice interrupted her.

"Why did you do it?"

Usagi tilted her head slightly, casting him a confused glance. "Do what?" she asked curiously.

"Save me," he replied, keeping his gaze focused upon her.

Usagi offered him a small smile. "I care about you," she said simply. "You're very important to me and I wouldn't ever let anything happen to you."

A frown spread quickly upon his face, his expression growing troubled. "I don't deserve such a risk," he said angrily, his fists clenching. "You risked your life to save me... you could have died! _Why_... Why would you do that for someone like me?" he demanded.

Usagi looked at his trembling features with softened eyes. "I care about you," she repeated firmly, and she left it at that.

Duo's mind swam in confusing waves, trying desperately to cling to the sincerity of her words. He hardly realized the droplets of tears that escaped from his blurred vision until Usagi carefully reached her hand up and gently brushed them away from his cheeks with her fingertips. Duo caught her hand in his own as she began to pull away, looking carefully into her eyes, searching with a hidden desperation. "You really care about me?" he asked quietly in a somewhat restrained whisper.

Usagi nodded briefly, keeping her expression kind and warm. "Hai...very much."

A feeling of utter and complete content happiness enveloped him for a moment, and he couldn't quite help his actions. He lowered his head slowly, pressing a soft kiss upon her lips. Usagi's eyes widened as he kissed her, her heart all but freezing as his mouth worked slowly against her own. It was so sweet and loving, yet strangely sensual and unfamiliar to anything else she had ever experienced.

Duo pulled away very reluctantly, pressing the tips of his fingers softly against her parted lips. "G'nite," he murmured, willing himself to pull away from the comfort of her presence and leave.

Usagi's eyes were still widened in a strange reverie, watching with confused emotions as he left.

x-x-x-

A meeting ensued with the senshi the next day, discussing the youma attack. "It seems the attacks might be starting up again after all," Ami said sadly. "Peace is such a temporary thing..."

Makoto smiled a bit somberly. "Our work is never really done," she agreed, "but luckily we have Sailor Moon to help us out with finishing them off! Ne, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi blinked several times, turning her attention to Makoto. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked politely.

Rei glared at the blonde girl. "Baka Odango-Atama; never paying attention," she accused angrily.

Usagi lowered her head. "I'm sorry," she repeated quietly.

Rei looked a little guilty after her friend's reaction; usually, a playful argument would ensue, leading to a ten-minute, tongue-wagging war.

The meeting concluded with little determined. "Whatcha gonna be doing, Usagi-chan?" Minako asked happily.

"Gonna go to the park with Duo-kun," she replied a little absently, her gaze focused upon the floor as she thought.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "We hardly ever see you anymore, Usagi-chan," she said hesitantly. "You've been spending an awful lot of time with Duo-san..."

Ami spoke up tentively. "I hope you are not using the male companionship as a way to substitute thoughts of Mamoru-san.."

Usagi's head snapped up, her glare startling Ami and the others. She stood abruptly, taking a deep breath as she left without another word.

x-x-x-

"You're quiet babe, what's wrong?" Duo asked gently, realizing for once he was doing almost all of the talking.

"Nothing," she replied in a mumble, her eyes focused upon the ground from their seated position on the park bench. Duo pursed his lips as he looked at her uncertainly. He breathed out a sigh, leaning back upon the bench, his hands clasped loosely behind his neck.

"Ya know, this is where we first met," he commented, a smile tugging upon his lips.

Usagi turned to him slowly, looking at his peaceful expression as he spoke. "I remember hearing your voice, you were crying so pitifully.. and you were so beautiful to me, even then." Duo paused in his reminiscing, a small laugh parting from his lips. "But..more than anything, you provided me with a friend when I truly needed one."

Usagi smiled a little; she had felt the same way about him. A frown quickly shadowed upon her face as her thoughts became troubled. "Duo-kun," she began hesitantly. "About yesterday..."

Duo raised an eyebrow as he listened.

"I..." Usagi licked her lips nervously, standing from her seat on the bench and beginning to pace. Duo stood as well, watching as his friend stumbled for the right words. "I...well...you see..." Clearing her throat, she blurted it all out as quickly as she could in one breath. "Well I just wanted to say that I really like you and I really do care for you a lot but only as a friend and I mean that as a best friend but nothing more than that because I have Mamo-chan and I love him." Usagi took a deep gasp of breath, releasing it as an exhausted sigh.

Duo chuckled quietly at the girl, shaking his head with a masking amusement. "Woah babe, calm down. I already know all of that, Usa. Nothing has changed between us. The kiss, I'm highly assuming you're referring to? It was a kiss of gratitude, but perhaps I got a little carried away. Didn't mean for ya to take it the wrong way," he assured her.

The smile returned to Usagi's lips, though something akin to disappointment stirred inside of her from his words. She quickly brushed it off, throwing her arms around his neck.

As she hugged him, Duo felt his heart clench with the painful sadness of rejection as he responded to the friendly embrace.

x-x-

They spent several more hours together in the park, merely conversing pleasantly. Usagi told him about being Sailor Moon since he knew her secret. She had been surprised he didn't ask her more about it right way, but he told her he respected her privacy and her own secrets. Usagi had playfully slapped his shoulder, telling him no secrets should be kept between best friends, though she appreciated his respectful nature.

It was then he told her about his being a Gundam Pilot. He explained to her how he met the other four pilots, as she explained how she had met the other four senshi. A light rain began to fall amidst their deeper conversing, but they scarcely noticed it until it turned into a heavy down pour.

"We should probably head out from here... I hate the rain," Usagi complained, cringing as the cold shower drenched them both.

"I kinda like it," Duo commented softly, leaned his head back and letting the rain patter fully against his face. "It's peaceful."

Usagi scrunched her nose, shaking her head in disagreement. "Not when it's accompanied with thunder and lightning," she said, shivering at the mere thought. "Let's goo," she sing-songed, beginning to skip away.

Duo grasped her wrist quickly, halting her movement. Usagi turned to face him, tilting her head curiously.

"I lied," he said quietly, and Usagi's expression became confused. "That kiss... It _did_ mean something to me. _You_ mean something to me."

Usagi felt panic rise in her chest, and another emotion she dreaded to try and place the name to. She shook her head furiously, her buns unwravelling in the rain and making her look even more beautiful in his opinion.

"_I_ care about you, Usa," he continued. "I've been there for you, and I always will be."

"No," Usagi said quickly, trying to sort out what she herself was feeling at the same time trying to get the situation under control. "You can't do this...I can't do this," she mumbled.

"Why not?" he demanded, his eyes piercing her own in an intense gaze that made her heartbeat quicken.

"I have Mamoru," she said weakly, scarcely realizing the lack of the affectionate nickname to his name, hardly realizing anything but the compassionate emotions reflected in Duo's eyes as he demanded answers to questions she didn't have the ability to answer.

"Look around!" he yelled, a hint of hysteria creeping into his voice. "Mamoru's not here! He doesn't even have the decency to call you! _I'm _here, Usa. I'm here to care about you...to love you." With that, he leaned forward again as he had did the night before, kissing her fully and deeply upon the lips.

Usagi struggled against him, but he grasped her wrists tightly with his hands, forcing her to stay in the passionate kiss. She began to cry softly as she stood there, responding gently to the kiss as he held her against him, enjoying it and hating it all at the same awfully wonderful instant. She allowed herself to give in to the kiss, to give in to the comfort she so desperately longed for and needed.

His hands fell from her wrists, sliding up instead to gasp her soft cheek as she allowed the kiss to deepened.

Something else fell as well...

They continued to kiss, soaking wet as the rain wept soundly. Usagi's promise ring slipped wetly off of her finger, clanking inaudibly upon the ground amongst the pattering of the rain droplets that splashed and washed away the last traces of her tears.

_Fin_

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Aww.. that turned out so sweet and angsty ;D I hope ya guys liked it. Thanks again for reviewing the first part, and lemme know whatya thought of this second part ;) I'm sorta feeling a second wind for Master (or maybe even a new Draco/Usa story o.o) so I'll be sure to keep ya guys posted. Arigatou for all of your continued support, minna-sama! .:bows n' hugs for all:.


End file.
